Loose tooth
by Dreaming Maya
Summary: Tony has a wobbly tooth, his mum isn't that concerned ... so why is Rudolph? Slash oneshot RudolphXTony


Yo, peeps of the Lil' Vamp slash world!  
>What up? What? I've been spending too much time writing Jakeward! No! I have NOT! I'm ...<p>

No, you're right ... I'M SORRY!

This is my apology fic for not writing anything sooner. Please forgive me?

* * *

><p>Tony groggily slipped out of bed, trudged over to his bathroom, got out his toothbrush, began brushing with no paste, realised that, added toothpaste, continued brushing, and shouted.<p>

"Mum! M_uu_m!" He wailed, throwing his toothbrush into the sink, spitting out the reddened-toothpaste, and stumbled out of the bathroom, grabbing his cheek, as his mother worriedly hovering around him.

She tittered. "What? What is it!" She demanded, trying to turn her son's face towards her unsuccessfully as he squirmed back.

"I gotta loose tooth!" He declared.

"… Oh." She said, and felt instant relief. "That's great honey!" She encouraged, and barely took notice of her son's glare.

"No! It _hurts_!" He insisted, and opened his mouth, putting a hand inside with the intention of giving his mother a demonstration of how wobbly his tooth was, but she quickly and gingerly took his hand away.

"I don't need to see, dear." She assured him, then proceeded to peer into his mouth and look anyway. "Hm … it _does_ look lose. Want to try and give it a tug?" She suggested, and quickly nodded at her son's scandalised look. "Right. Bad idea." She agreed, then offered a rather 'well-it's-not-that-much-of-a-big-deal-so-shame-that' shrug, and patted his shoulder, ignoring his whines as she told him to finish brushing his teeth.

In retaliation – Tony didn't do a very good job of his dental hygiene routine that morning. Ha.

–

When Rudolph dutifully flew into his window that night, Tony was already running up to him, pouting. The vamp-boy was instantly concerned, and listened intently as he was told a rather bias version of the event that occured in the morning.

"- and so when I _finally_ loose my tooth, I'll look like an idiot, and she doesn't even _care_!" Tony finished with a huff. But Rudolph had stopped listening at 'tooth', and suddenly look paler then ever, with his mouth hanging open. "Roo? You 'kay?" His human friend asks, patting the boy's hand experimentally. Suddenly, Rudolph jumped up, grabbing both his friend's hands in his colder ones. He looked deep into the boy's blue eyes, the crimson of his pupils looking like molten lava pools of passion. It creeped Tony out more then he cared to admit, and he tried to look polite as he leaned himself away, only to have Rudolph lean forward, eyes still wide.

"Tony!" He yells, making said boy jump. "Fret not! Though it may only be in spirit, I will stay vigilant by your side through this horrible time! You must always remember that, as your dear friend, your content is of utmost importance to me!" Rudolph declared, his voice so loud that Tony kept sneaking worried looks at his door, before deciding to answer his 'dear friend' … who was still looking at him with strange and extremely uncomfortable intensity.

"Um, Roo … you're voice is way too loud, and you're talking funny again," Tony whispers, making Rudolph blink, and look a bit sheepish at his behaviour, "… and you're weird." Tony adds, mentioning to both his outburst, and the fact that Rudolph had the tendency to speak a little bit more … formally, when his emotions were heightened. That made Rudolph frown, and look slightly indignant.

"Well, I'm worried for you! Loosing a _tooth_, or all things!" He says, and begins to look a little frantic, "How will you feed! And the blood that'll go everywhere! All your blood …." Rudolph trails off in a way that makes Tony pry back his hands a little urgently, while watching his friend space out, and trying to connect the dots.

"I'm guessing … loosing a tooth is a bit bad for vampires …." Tony guesses, and Rudolph nods forlornly. "… You do know I'm _not_ a vampire, right?" Tony checks, and his question makes Rudolph blink.

"I know … but I thought it would have the same horrendous hindrances and problems and challenges as vampires … have …." Rudolph then trails off at Tony's slightly 'why-are-we-friends-again?' look.

"No, Rudolph … humans loose their baby teeth, and then they grow new ones. There might be a _little_ blood; but this barely life-threatening …." Tony mumbles, slightly exasperated with Rudolph's sudden excited-puppy look that clearly said 'don't-stop-talking-humans-are-the-bees-knees'. "And … yeah, I'm not gonna … die or anything." Tony finishes. Rudolph breathes a sigh of relief, his shoulders slumping.

"Thank goodness! So you won't be in pain?" He asked, looking concerned all over again. Tony crosses his arms.

"Of course I will! I'm in pain right now! It's going to take _forever_ for my tooth to fall out!" Tony snaps, scowling and pouting at the thought of the constant tic that'll come from eating for the next few weeks. Rudolph smiles then.

"Ah, yes, of course! Open your mouth, please?" Rudolph asks, and, cautiously, Tony does so. Rudolph peers inside. "Which one – oh, the lopsided one?" He asks, referring to Tony loose tooth. Tony nods again. "Okay!" Rudolph says cheerfully, and, before Tony could ask about what exactly his vampiric friend was doing, he yelped at the blinding tug of pain in his jaw.

Tony pushed his friend as he scrambled backwards furiously.

"Ow! Whut wa'th thut foth?" Tony asked, his tongue lapping up the small welling of blood in his mouth … where his tooth had been! "You pulled my tooth out!" Tony yelled accusingly, clapping his hands over his mouth, and staring, again off-put by his friend. Rudolph stared, wide-eyed, at the small white object in his hand.

"It's … so small …." The vampire breathes, looking almost maternal, he smiles. "Can I keep it?" He asked, looking like an excited child. Tony eyes him, glaring more like.

"… Depends – you gonna attack my mouth again?" He asks bluntly. Rudolph blinkes, then shakes his head, still looking quite happy. "Then okay. You can have it. The tooth fairy isn't real anyway." Tony mutters, and Rudolph, who had no idea what kind of fairy the tooth fairy was, happily tucked Tony's childhood memento into his ragged jacket, looking proud.

"I helped you, friend!" Rudolph declared, and Tony reluctantly realises strangling his 'friend' would have no affect on him, because he was already dead.

"… Yeah, fine, thanks." Tony grumbled, turning, with the intention of getting into bed. Before he could climb on though, he felt arms wrap around his middle, and before he could protest, Rudolph hefted him up and easily placed him in the middle of his bed, before climbing in after. The boys settled themselves facing each other, with Tony still pouting, as Rudolph smiled.

"Doesn't your mouth feel better now?" Rudolph asks cheerfully, while Tony shot him a _look_.

"It's _bleeding_." He hissed. Rudolph blinked, then inhaled deeply, nodding.

"Yes, I know that." The vampire assured his friend, who just rolled his eyes. Smiling, Rudolph leaned closer to the boy, and, before Tony could say anything, leans in fully and kisses his lips gently, before pulling back and watching the other boys incredulous stare.

"Wh-what was _that_ for!" The boy splutters, and the other simple smiled largely.

"Does your mouth feel better _now_?" He asked. Tony continued staring for a bit, and gave his friend the pleasure of watching as slowly, bit by bit, his whole head flushed red. Finally, Tony glanced away.

"I … guess." He mutters, still looking slightly sulky. "You still pulled my _tooth_ out, though …." He adds, and Rudolph leans forward again.

"I'm sorry." He says simply. "I'll make it up to you though." He kisses the boy again.

* * *

><p>Hee. That was fun. Do you want to gimme a prompt? I'll TRY and write it! Just a few words, or one.<p>

And maybe whether you want the boys to be in a relationship or not (I'll probably add in a love confession or a kiss in the end anyway - Slash is my sea and RudolphXTony is my ship) and their ages.

Also, I love reviews.


End file.
